When in Renaissance Rome
by LilliannePhantomhive
Summary: When one of 4 friends was likely forced to play, the computer decides to take them somewhere that they didn't know and it was likely one of the famous cities on Earth. But with a hidden surprise... they are not in their own time. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Ciao~! This is my third fanfic as of date and dedicating this to my best friend, #### (I can't tell you due to her privacy). Technically she's not dead but she moved to #### last December to be with her Aunt because she and her brother have no guardians to look over them in #### (mother works in Kuwait while father goes missing in #### while another aunt just leaves them be). Any way just wanted something to write even the idea isn't original… I changed all of our names for privacy also._

_Note:_

_Jemz/Jem = Jemelee_

_Phia/Phie = Sophia_

_Tin = Kristine_

_She = Sheryl_

* * *

**That Little Project that Started it All**

I was just drawing another chibi when she heard the teacher say, "Our project for this grading period is about scrapbooking about a time period of your choice."

'Another project, would these teachers give me a little rest!' I though as I looked blankly at the teacher, 'But he said time period of _my _choice, anyway mostly his projects are by group so little energy will be spent since most of the work were done by our leaders.'

"Anyway class, it could be done individually, pairs, or by groups. But only minimum of five members, and deadline is September 28," he stated followed by grunts of the students.

'What the hell are they thinking! Do they think we are able to do mountains of projects in the same deadline!' I thought as I glared at the teacher, he wouldn't notice it since my classmates are unconsciously covering for me.

~:::::~

"Jemelee!" Sheryl greeted at the corridor along with Sophia and Kristine.

"Oh, you already formed a group?" I asked with a shy smile as she approached her locker.

"For what Jemz?" Kristine asked. Yes, the nick name is Jemz… so what!

"For the History project, duh," I replied as I pulled a couple of books out of my locker.

"Well… yeah. There are four of us now, and we thought Kristine be the leader since she's the smartest in all of us," Sophia answered.

"Fine by me," I replied as I closed my locker, "and I'm in that group right?"

"Of course, since Phia discovered you're a historical geek," Tin replied. 'What the-' it felt like something heavy fell and hit my head. So I grabbed Phia's wrist and dragged her to give us a little space from the other two.

"Hey Phia, I told you not to tell them," I whispered, a kinda angry, to her. Maybe it's a bit wrong about blabbering about the Renaissance to her… since she _is_ my closest friend.

"Sorry Jem, I can't help it since the project appeared and you know about some things we don't know," she convinced. Well she's right… most of us only known our history and snippets of other foreign history which is only useful in tests.

"Fine," I agreed, "But if something bad happens, I'm gonna sing that creepy lullaby everyday when I met you as punishment for telling them I'm a historical geek." Seriously, it's a bit of a torture for her because it is her kryptonite and my well of happiness and laughter.

~:::::~

"So… what are we doing to do then?" I asked since our supposed 'leader' was still quietly thinking about the plans to herself.

"Maybe we could do the Philippines still in Spanish rule," Sheryl suggested.

"That would be pretty common She, I'm sure Sir wants us to be challenged a bit," I commented.

"How about World War I or II?" Sophia suggested. I thought about it for a moment and then I said: "How about you leader, do you have any ideas?"

"Phia's idea is good but…" Tin replied.

"-but it's all bombs and guns and we'll end up taking a tour in the historical island: Corregidor," I ended, "But… it's still good."

"Ok, World War II it is," Tin stated, I couldn't help but flinch a bit.

"I'll open the computer," I stated as I walked to the desk where my- I mean, our computer sat. I flipped all the power switches to the modem, computer, and wifi and pushed the on button of the unit. Once a BattlerxBeatrice wallpaper popped out of the screen along with the other icons and gadgets, I quickly opened Google Chrome and then suddenly the Ubisoft Autopatch window popped up then followed by the Ubisoft Game Launcher.

"What's that?" Sheryl asked as she leaned to my chair.

"It's nothing, it just automatically pops up," I replied, I don't want to show them anyway… because they will see me forcing my scream and swearing in when I fail a memory and then angrily try again… I'm such a bad gamer, but it's not my fault.

"Come on Jemz, I'm sure that Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood is related to that Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines~" Tin sang as she pointed to my PSP's box. It's the entertainment pack of Bloodlines, I don't know if it existed in here but I got it from my uncle abroad. But what the hell! I shouldn't have displayed it in the living room.

"Well yeah, they are related. But Bloodlines is more related to AC I," I explained to her as I attempted to close the window, but Sheryl stopped me.

"Just play it and we'll judge it," she said as she let go of my right hand and I hesitantly clicked the Play button. Naturally, I feel like avoiding the game for a while because I lost, or Ezio's, almost all of the novices while on a mission on killing a Templar Agent. It got into me because I recruit females (I'm a sexist in-game) and got a trauma of finding fighting damsels in distress all over Rome.

"You play, I teach," I said to Sheryl as I looked to her and grabbed the headset. "It's all slow-mo but the graphics are fine."

"No, you're the one playing," she snapped. I for one needed a rest because I noticed that my fingers are a bit weaker.

"Fine, but don't sue me for wasting our time for research," I said as I pressed Enter about three times and waited for the scenery to unfold, surprised to see the Apple of Eden in Ezio's right hand. 'Oh riiight, my sister continued the game,' I thought as I made Ezio sprint towards the marked area and turned on his Eagle Vision.

"Now, who wants to hear some awesomeness?" I asked as I removed the headset from my ears. Sheryl, who was totally naïve to what I'm talking about, shot her hand automatically in the air. I handed her the headset and continued. When the cinematic started playing, Sheryl commented, "So this is the 'awesomeness'?"

"Yup," I replied with a bit of pride as I turned to her, "It's really funny though since the actions are late." As I said that, Sophia giggled from the sidelines.

When I turned back to the screen, I didn't see Ezio and the surroundings, but I only saw a white-grayish screen with a pulsating, black and white diamond with an exclamation mark in the middle.

"Ah Sheryl, what do you hear?" I asked her, seriousness slowly painting my face and also coating my voice.

"Just… that, I guess," she replied slowly. I quickly snatched the headset from her head and put on mine. She's right… just that pulsating, beeping sound that matched the moving diamond. "Darn those glitches," I quietly muttered.

I pressed the Shift key a multiple times, but the window for the Sticky Keys warning didn't show up. I started to panic, and then tried that magical keyboard shortcut: Ctrl+Alt+Delete. Still it didn't work, "_Cazzo_," I grunted to myself.

"Ah, Jemz," Sophia said as if she was really scared by now.

"What!" I snapped at her. But then as I turned around, I noticed it wasn't our living room, MY living room, but it was a blank space where the color matches the LED screen of the computer. The only things that are there were the four of us, the desk with the computer and everything on it, and the things that we have been carrying with us (a small body bag is the best example).

As moments passed, a bright light flashed and it blinded as all. I winced at it and just closed my eyes, hoping for something good to happen; hoping it was just my imagination or something like a dream.

Minutes passed and the blinding light suddenly disappeared. As I opened my eyes, we found ourselves not in my house, but inside a ruined building instead. Climbing vines were wrapped around columns and clinging to walls while some birds are perched on some of its poles. The floor was cracked and some pieces of the floor tiles were broken and eventually some turned to just useless pieces of rubble.

To my surprise, Tin grabbed me by the collar, fury clearly seen in her eyes. "What did you do?" she slowly asked as she gritted her teeth.

"Technically it's not my fault!" I snapped back at her as I slapped her hands away, "You were the one who said: 'Ohhh, it's related to your PSP game, then show it to us'," I sarcastically said clearly mocking her.

"O rly?"

"Enough!" Sophia shouted as an attempt to stop our arguing. An unsettling silence filled the room.

"She's right," I agreed, "We need our _common sense_ right now if we need to know where the computer sent us. I don't know _exactly where we are._"

* * *

_I hope you all review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Unlike all of you guys, I can't afford a PS3 and games. Since I'm just a minor and also don't have money, I always have to ask for permission to buy it._

* * *

**Where are we?**

"We need our _common sense_ right now if we need to know where the computer sent us. I don't know _exactly where we are_."

Both Sheryl and Sophia nodded at my statement while Kristine was just silent. I wasn't expecting _everything_ of _this_ to happen, but did I really need to say 'common sense'? Oh well, common sense is my greatest aspect. If you had knowledge and no common sense at all, then that knowledge would be considered _useless_ if you don't know when, where and how to use it.

Tin just heaved a sigh as I studied the structure further. Nah, it's useless; I don't know much about infrastructure, after all… I'm just a common 14-year-old student. But, it may be possible the computer sent us to Rome. The only question remains that either it was truly in Renaissance Italy… or the game itself.

When I looked around, everyone was scattered. Sophia was looking at the damaged mosaic of the other side of the floor, Sheryl was looking at a faded but still visible painting on a wall, while Kristine paced around slowly as she took in how structurally damaged the place is. As I looked down, I noticed a piece of wood lying. It was… scorched, so this building is _both _abandoned and burned.

"Ok, listen up," I called to them, and then they started to gather around. "It may be or not necessary, but I think we need to change our names."

"What?" they all chorused, "What makes you think that?"

"I just… had a hunch," or just paranoid of the guards. "Don't worry I won't change your names _that_ much."

They all just stared at each other and then Sheryl said, "Once we've confirmed the situation, kay?"

I just sighed in agreement as I picked up a small notebook, a pen, a pencil, my cellphone, and even my nail clippers, on the messy desk and put them in my small body bag.

"Well then, we should at least be going now," I stated cheerfully as I walked to the door. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, and to be greeted at the change of scenery. The sky is cloudy, but thankfully it didn't threat to pour rain. In front of them was a stall selling herbs and such, and the buildings were in a state of nearly in ruins. And then I turned around to the building I came from, I saw it with the same state with the others. Strange… it was _completely in ruins_ inside!

"Well?" Sophia asked as she made her way out. I didn't realize that my mouth is slightly agape from my disbelief.

"Weird, feels like Narnia," I thought out loud while the others only gave I questioning look. It was like suddenly a new world outside; it really felt like… really something else.

~:::::~

We walked through the cobblestone streets, me leading the way while observing some things. We were already at maybe a noble district since the buildings are newer and highly decorated with plaster and other things.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, "Alright, Observation Report! Now what have you observed?" I asked them as I mimicked Dr. House's… sarcastic sanity (google House M.D. if you don't know what I mean).

"Every woman's wearing a dress and particularly some men in tights," Tin answered coolly.

"Everybody's looking at us?" Phia answered with a questioning look.

"I haven't seen any cars, and only horses," She said while looking around.

"And the buildings…" I muttered to myself. Very similar to Firenze, those buildings earlier and here only exist on a city… 'Yes! I have hit the jackpot,' I mentally said to myself as a smirk formed on my lips.

"Guys, I have some good news, bad news and more bad news," I stated as the three of them glanced back at me. "The good news that I now know where we are, we are in Rome; the bad news is that it is either real history or AC: Brotherhood; and the other bad news is that… I don't know how we can go back," I stated as I glanced at the ground and then started walking. Come on Jemz, you're the only one who's fully aware in all of this, pull yourself together already!

When I raised my head, I noticed something in the corner of my eye: dresses! They were left out to dry I guess. Now, even it is against my own conscience, it's still necessary to cure Phia's near phobia; because we're wearing our modern clothes that attract attention. And we don't want that much attention now, do we?

"Hey guys," I called to them, when they gathered I pointed to the direction where I saw those dresses. "You all see those?"

"Jemz, you are not thinking…" Tin and She trailed off, shock shown on both of their faces.

"You're thinking about stealing!" Phia shrieked. I instantly slapped my hand over her mouth as a response; thank god there are no guards around.

"Are you insane! You've could have killed us in a single cry," I whispered angrily at her. When all is clear, except for stupid, gossiping civilians, I let my hand fall t my side again. "If you don't want some eyes spying on us, we have to."

* * *

_Pretty short huh? Hope you review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Early Trouble**_

* * *

"If you want to pay them, we don't have much of historic currency on us," I said with a stoic expression as I dug through my bag and pockets. "They don't know bills yet, and we don't have euros or dollars, and likely they will accept florins or gold… and I have only…" I stated as I counted the coins I collected, "thirty-seven pesos, which makes about… 6 gold pieces and 7 shiny silver pieces."

"That's not silver, it's nickel," Tin corrected.

"I know! But it's so shiny that you can't ignore it," I answered as I observed the coin, "If the tailor's stupid enough… then we could bargain some dresses, you do have coins with you right?"

"Why don't steal it like the original idea? We're _still _gonna do a crime if we pay him with fake currency," Sheryl questioned with a care-free expression and tone. She _still_ didn't know that she _is in the Renaissance_ and of course _this isn't some fun, educational adventure; __**it is a freaking survival course!**_ But… she has a point though; I wouldn't waste my savings on some… pretty, _antique _dresses.

"Stealing is such a strong word She… we are going to borrow it, but Phie prefers bargaining, right?" I asked as I looked over to Phia, deep into her own thoughts.

"I'll get the red one!" Tin suddenly shouted with a playful tone of hers and ran to the alley where the clothes are.

"I'll get the pink!" She followed. Wow. At least they get my point…

"No way, I'll get the pink!" even Phia?

"I guess the purple one will do," I muttered to myself as I ran to the alley. Thankfully, it fits me perfectly, and so does Tin's. She and Phie continued to argue who will get the expensive-looking, pink dress. Tin and I suggested "The one that fits it gets it," and the clear winner was Sophia, while She got a scarlet one. Now we looked like nobles… only our hairstyle doesn't fit though.

"What about our clothes?" Sheryl asked as she looked at the pile.

"Of course we bring them with us," I said as I picked up my dark purple blouse and black denim jeans. Since Renaissance Italians don't know denim yet, I covered the jeans with the blouse.

"Oi, _quelli la mia signoria _**(those were my lady's)**_!_" A woman shouted behind, I only understand _mia signoria_… which means my lady… Oh shit! Someone owned these.

"When I say run, we run," I whispered to them, not making_ any_ sudden movements, but when the woman shouted: "_Guardia, guardia… ci sono i ladri a piede libero _**(Guards, guards… there are thieves on the loose)**_!" _That suddenly started my adrenaline surge in my body.

"**RUN!**" I shouted as I started to sprint toward the woman and out of the alley. Oh shit, guards! Fuck! Where to now?

As my mind was blinded by fear and the adrenaline rush, I made a quick turn to the right and just… ran straight. Until we ended up on a dead end and the guards cornering us of course.

"This is it, we're all gonna die! In pain, riddled with cuts and holes and no one's gonna bring us a proper burial," I cried with a stream of tears pouring out of my eyes. I _wished_ that one day that I will go to Italy and maybe find Ezio's tracks. I knew he wasn't even real but at least I could enjoy the beauty of the country. It did come true, but in the Renaissance, that's another story. No one knew me, I mean us, penniless, and unarmed… I don't want to die like this!

"That's not helping Jemz," Sheryl growled while she held a defensive stance. She doesn't even have weapons, so it's useless.

"Jemz… if this is the goodbye you were talking about, I just want you to know…" Tin said with an almost pleading face, "I'M THE ONE WHO LOST THE HARRY POTTER 1 DVD!"

"Eh?" I replied. My eyes stopped pouring tears as I remember what she was talking about. Ever since _I thought_ I lost that disc, my hard-earned savings have been purged to purgatory because my sister wouldn't stop ranting that the disc is 'oh-so-special' and 'oh-so-expensive'.

"**WHAT!**" I roared at her, the fire of fury filled my eyes, "I LOST 80% OF MY SAVINGS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"_Che diavolo stai parlando? Chi è questo 'Harry Potter'?_** (What the hell are you talking about? Who is this 'Harry Potter'?)**" asked one of the guards, clearly dumbfounded. I still don't know what the heck they're saying, but this is the chance. I kicked the dumbfounded guard in the nuts and stole his dagger, but it was harder than I thought it would be… the game makes it look so easy.

"_Stai zitto, pezzo di merda _**(Shut up, piece of shit)**," I replied as coolly and coldly as I can as I driven dagger like a stake to his skull. I was also shocked when I did that… it's like my body acted on its own. It kinda felt natural, but the guilt of killing a man… the guilt… the guilt.

"_Questa ragazza ha del fegato, eh _**(This girl has guts, eh)**_?_" one of this comrades said and then he attacked me. Luckily I blocked him with the dagger, but his attack is too strong so I now used my both hands to hold the hilt and the blade… shit, my hand's bleeding!

"You're the one who's gonna be fucked up here!" I shouted at him as I kicked him in the shin. Since I don't know much Italian, I just have to shout in English. And as quickly I kicked him, I stabbed him in the chest, directly in the back bone. So this is the feeling of getting their dark side…

Instead of putting on a mischievous grin and say 'who's next', I quickly turned to my friends and shouted, "RUN!"

We ran and ran… and passed what I thought The Pantheon (which it is) then turned to a dark alleyway to rest.

"Hey Jemz… how could you do that?" Phia asked as she tried to catch her breath. We were lucky to outrun those guards; this dress is making running freaking hard. The dagger is still in my hand and my left hand still bleeding, and it's a good thing they didn't notice it. I ripped my purple blouse (I lost my jeans in the fight :'( ) and wrapped the wound with it. Thank god they _still_ didn't notice it.

"It just… I don't know… I think I unlocked my dark side," I answered as I breathed hard and sat down. My heart's really pumping hard, "Let's just wait here and… wait for the… guards to cool down."

~:::::~

As the moments passed, everything is fine. My body seemed to cool down and the adrenaline in my system had also disappeared, and the bleeding also stopped. I started to stand up when suddenly…

* * *

_Sorry that I had to cut it here. For those who reviewed… my slow updates will become slower because summer is coming to an end, well at least in the Philippines that is. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks __**VampireVampyre**__ for both of reviews you gave me!_

* * *

As the moments passed, everything is fine. My body seemed to cool down and the adrenaline in my system had also disappeared, and the bleeding also stopped. I started to stand up when suddenly…

"Aw… it a kitten~"

Sophia had a dirty black mass of fur in her arms when I saw her. Both Sheryl and Tin were around her… I really thought it was a guard…

"Where did you find that?" I asked while looking kinda disturbed by the mass of fur in her arms.

"It was beside me when I saw her-," Phie replied while looking at the black creature with a really caring face.

"Her? _It _was a _her?_" I retorted as I crossed my arms, eyeing the black kitten that just meowed.

"Well yeah, I checked-"

"Get rid of it."

"What?" the three of them whined all together. "Why?"

"You seriously don't know what caused the 'Black Death'?" I questioned them. I'm totally rubbing my Renaissance knowledge on their faces.

"What's the 'Black Death'?" Sophia asked in an innocent way.

"Oh, you mean the 'Black Death' Sebastian mentioned in Kuroshitsuji?" Sheryl guessed. She really is an otaku like me. After knowing she likes anime, we quickly became friends when we shared our interests… but not all of them.

"Its rats, right?" Tin answered while putting her finger up in the air. Tin was the smart one around here. In fact, she's Top 2 in our class. Also she is also my childhood friend because we lived on the same neighborhood and studied together… but she didn't become my best friend since she moved to a public school when I was in 2nd grade and her character changed when she came back last year.

"Right," I replied to her, "but specifically it was the infected fleas that started it." I suddenly pointed to the dirty kitten and said, "And we don't know if that innocent-looking kitten has fleas or not!"

"Meow~" the kitten meowed cutely. Awww, I can't really ignore cute animals.

"Do you have any problems with cats?" Phie asked a little curious.

"Not really," I answered honestly as I began to fiddle with my fingers, "but the claws are the nightmare, they can rip something with it!"

The three of them just looked at me blankly, clearly with question marks above their heads.

"Fine we can keep it," I said as I broke the silence between us. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a man shouted, "There are those _cagna _**(bitches)**!" Wait… no way! He freaking found us… and he spoke English, with a bit of Italian of course.

"What the heck did you call me _coglione _**(asshole)**?" I snapped back at him, clearly irritated at the guard clad with light armor (one of the annoying ones really, they catch up with you and hit you in the back).

As five more guards gathered at the alleyway, I began to weigh the pros and cons of two ideas how to get rid of them.

_**Idea #1**__: Get rid of the twinkle-toed guards and then run._

_Pro: The guards will chase after us but not catch up with us._

_Con: Probably will take long and can't defeat them because of 'lack of proper skills'._

_**Idea #2**__: Kill them all._

_Pro: They wouldn't chase after us. :D_

_Cons: Will take longer and probability of my stamina to defeat two twinkle-toes, two spear-wielders, and a captain… is likely zero._

Yeah. Let's go with the first idea.

* * *

**Sheryl's POV**:

Jemz had already begun swinging and slashing at the air… or maybe it was intended for the man that is dressed in a kinda stuffy clothing… As she was busy, I quietly picked up a plank from the ground and then slowly raised it over the head of another man surrounding Jem, Tin also did the same.

I gripped the plank tightly with my both hands and we both hit both of the men's heads hard enough that the plank almost broke. Due to my used force, the man in front of me didn't go unconscious and faced me. I backed a little and then I felt the cold wall behind me. Damn, for once I did something _super idiotic_ that I thought would bring something good, but it backfired instead.

When I was waiting for his dagger to hit me, he suddenly looked stiff and had a shocked look on his face. Then he had fallen face first to the ground, I realized Jemz had already killed him –gulp- and then she gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Don't look like that while you have blood splattered across your face," I said to her as I pointed a finger at her.

She wiped her hand across her cheeks and stared at it for a bit and then said, "Oh," without showing any emotion on her face. Well that's our friend.

I picked up another plank and begun swooshing just enough to create a path for us and then began to dash… darn, this is a bit tiring…

* * *

**Back to Jemz' POV**:

'Pleasedon'tcatchup, pleasedon'tcatchup, pleasedon'tcatchup, pleasedon'tcatchup,' was all I can shout in my mind while running. Sheryl's leading the way and I don't even had a single idea where She's going, or where to go, or even where we are… most of the buildings look the same. :'(

~:::::~

Goddammit! Another dead-end. Now I really wish I have a chainsaw and go AFK mode, or maybe Ezio. Yes, Ezio Auditore!

"Ezio Auditore, where the hell on Earth are you when the people of Roma needed you the most," I mumbled under my breath, hoping that maybe, maybe, he will come and rescue us.

"That _Assassino _**(Assassin)** will never come to your aid," said one of the one I call pathetic guards… Hmm, I feel like we're in a something like a song… (Divina Comedia is an example; we call it _awit_ in Filipino Literature so _awit _= song)

Then, just then, a shadow appeared to be falling down and landed between the two guards, with both its hands gripping the back of their necks. When he let go off them, I saw something long and sort of extended from his (or her) wrist. Oh shit, it's an Assassin!

You should have seen this! The still-mysterious shadow took down the guards in just under a minute! It was like connect-the-dots action, he kills the guard with one move and then followed by another. Too much action for my describing and writing skills.

When he was finished with still pristine-white clothing, the hooded man walked slowly toward us with his footsteps echoing in the alley. I was just stiff in my place just and my friends were also in a position like me.

~:::::~

* * *

_Let's just cut it off there! School is really filling up my schedule and on my nerves because I'm really focused on my studies. Hell, I don't even have the time to do friend requests and hobbies._

_So thanks for the cooperation._


	5. Chapter 5

_YeaH! A new update for this story! Damn school for keeping me busy and writer's block._

* * *

**Making up a Proof**

When he was finished with still pristine-white clothing, the hooded man walked slowly toward us with his footsteps echoing in the alley. I was just stiff in my place and my friends were also in a position like me.

"Please don't kill me!" Phie pleaded as she was on her knees already. Strange… I didn't notice that she moved, plus for me… it looked stupid to greet your savior in that way.

"What did you do to make this kind of trouble?" the hooded man asked with a deep voice as he sheathed his hidden blade.

* * *

**Kristine's POV:**

"Umm, let me answer that question _Signore_ **(Sir)**," Jem stated with a bit of pride in her voice; as she stated that, I was unfrozen with a bit of hope.

And then she spoke again, with a British accent, "You see, my friends and I just got here in Roma but we were robbed when we got off the ship. Since we were robbed of all our coin, we just headed for an alley that provided us with a bit of privacy. Then we changed our clothes because from what we came from might surprise some of the people here. But a maid spotted us in that alley and thought that the clothes that we were wearing were from her lady, so she called guards and we ran off as a response. But they tried to use force on us so we _defended_ ourselves."

."So thank you, good Sir, for helping us," I jumped into the play and curtsied. I didn't know she could make up a story in a matter of seconds and tell it without stuttering.

The hooded man nodded and said, "This is the last time I will help."

The words ringed in my ears. What will happen to us then? What will we do in this kind of time?

"_Aspetta un momento Signore!_ **(Wait a moment Sir!)**" Jem shouted to get his attention, and it did. "You're the assassin that the rumors are telling. You're the talk of London and Italy because you stopped the Pazzi conspiracy, and now trying to stop the Borgia. I think you need informants at this kind of time."

"I don't need help from children," He replied, his voice dead serious.

Jemz snorted, "I think I could give you much more _needed_ information than those usual thieves and courtesans, because I saw the future and what happened before it: on how the Borgia family crumbled inside and out then finally fell by your hands."

He stared at her for some time, "Then prove it to me."

Jem's right eye twitched for a second after hearing that sentence. She was silent for a while, while all the three of us stared at her, a glint of hope lighting our eyes.

'Come on Jemz, make up a lie, story, anything!' I shouted in my thoughts, praying she will make something up to satisfy the man.

* * *

**Sophia's POV:**

"You went to Roma to avenge the death of your uncle, right?" I heard Jemz finally say. Her voice sounded cute and creepy at the same time… like a child on one of those horror movies, they look innocent but they know more than you.

"News spread fast, so does rumors… Everyone knows that by now," He replied with his tone as serious as before. I hope Jemz doesn't going deeper… it might lead to something bad…

And then she spoke again, "_Si_,_si_. I also know that the allies of the assassins: the mercenaries, the courtesans, and the thieves are a bit… let's say, separated to help you out. That's what Machiavelli told you, so now you're trying to unite them under your wing again."

This time the man flinched at what Jemz said, and I saw Jemz at the corner of my eye, she's smirking in a really disturbing way. It really sets me off…

"Oh~, did you help Bartolomeo with the burden? Did you help him with the Borgia?" Now I swear her tone was both aggravating and teasing. And then I saw the man clench his fist… she's really going to lose her head…

"What is it to you?" he asked, this time his hand was on the hilt of his sword. Oh dear…

"Oh wait… I have a better idea! Do you remember your little adventure _under_ the _Terme_** (Baths)**?" she asked, this time more brightly.

This time the man ignored her, maybe tired of our friend, and turned to leave.

"W-W-Wait, you can't just leave us here!" Sheryl shouted, which made the man stop in his tracks.

"Y-Y-Yeah, what w-will happen to u-us t-then?" I voiced out, stuttering in the process.

Then again, he ignored us.

"Wait, I'll skip to my point already. I'll prove it to you that there is another Lair of Romulus!" Jemz shouted, this time it completely pulled the man's attention.

"Where?"

"Do you have a map of Roma? I can't really place the name of the structure since I only saw it in my visions."

* * *

_Pretty short, huh? This is the best I can do for this chapter, and I can't get over __**Proving**__ in Geometry class. While reading and waiting the slow update of my fanfic, I suggest you read '__**The Other Sforza Girl**__' by Mochassassin, especially for those who hate Caterina by using Ezio for political gain and for those who thought Caterina hides something really fish; but for others, feel free to read it… it's really good._

_Any who… feel free to review __anytime__. It makes me so happy even at a small number… *what is important that I know someone supports me*_

_**Sorry for my slow update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Writer's block, school, mountains of projects, laziness and another fanfic (which the introduction of characters will be uploaded soon [or not, PM me if you want it uploaded] on the crossover section and still chapter 1 completed on my Story Sketch notebook) kept me from thinking and almost forgetting about this fic. And I feel so outdated ever since I have known an Assassin's Creed IV was going to be released. Now:**

**AnimeVamp1997: **_**Thanks for the review :)… but when I typed it, I never thought of that phrase funny, oh well. *also laughs***_

**Len Kagamine: **_**Thanks and nice penname ;D **_

**VampireVampyre: **_**Thanks again! And thank you so much for your support from the start.**_

_**I don't own the Assassin's Creed Series, Ubisoft owns them. I only own Jemelee (Jemz/Jem), Kristine (Tin), Sheryl (She), Sophia (Phia/Phie), and upcoming OCs.**_

* * *

**What the-!**

**Kristine's POV:**

"Hmmm… Where the heck are we anyway?" Jemz muttered as she almost pasted her face on the map the man gave us. Quietly and _politely_, the hooded man pointed somewhere on the map.

"Ah… _Grazie_*," Jemz said as she began tracing a route to a shaded doughnut (well, it was shaped like a doughnut).

"Ummm… We need to go here," she said as she pointed at the said figure on the map.

"_Il Colosseo_?" The man questioned and looked down to meet Jemz' gaze. I raised my eyebrow and tried to imagine Jem doing puppy eyes. "_Va bene,"_ replied the man.

Jem smiled brightly and the three of us walked to her.

"Jemz, what is that all about?" Phie quickly questioned Jem as we followed the hooded man from behind.

"Oh that, I asked him to take us to the Coliseum because of _that_," Jem coolly replied as we followed the man. I noticed that her gaze was far away, like she can see through the man.

* * *

**Jemz' POV:**

'_I wonder how Ezio can manage to blend into crowds when his hood and clothes __**totally stand-out**__ in the crowd. And I wonder if Cesare's men have short-term memory loss… if they don't see a wanted poster around, they forget about it rather instantly,_' I thought as I stared the back of his hood. Is it just my imagination or I see the stitches on the hood resemble the Assassin insignia?

We walked, and walked, _and_ _walked_, _and __walked_, _**AND WALKED**_ for hours which felt like a week and we walked half-way south of half of entire city of Rome (_not really_)! It was a good and horrible achievement to tell as I was literally limping from the pain on my feet with every step I took.

When we** FINALLY** reached the Coliseum, I cursed myself as I dragged both of my aching feet around the inner part of the place. Thankfully I found the Romulus entrance rather quickly (which was near the backstage space of the Coliseum), and then turned to Ezio.

"Here's the entrance to it as promised. Oh! And when you're done then please go to the place with the nearest Basilica around here, we're probably sitting on a bench near the doctor," I said with a kind smile, ignoring the pain my feet have cursed me with and acting like I'm fine.

Ezio only kept silent as he began picking the lock with his hidden blade and enter it. '_Great, more walking to do_,' I thought as I unrolled the map he left us. I traced my finger on another route… Ah ha! There it is! And it looks like not far away from here. I began rolling the map and signaled my friends, who were chit-chatting behind me, to follow me.

**~:::::~**

Great news everyone! The map was a lie, like the cake was a goddamn lie… I really thought it was near but no. I plopped down on the bench as we sat down, '_My God, my freaking feet hurt!'_ I thought as I began massaging my aching soles. As I was busily pressing my fingers against my soles I noticed the three of them were staring at the Renaissance doctor who was clad in his wax-covered, black robes complete with his beak-shaped gas mask.

"Ah, no wonder you're all so quiet," I stated as I took a glance to the doctor too.

"Jemz, why is he dressed like that?" Sheryl asked pointing to the doctor in question.

"Err… plague protective clothing?" I wasn't sure how to explain it correctly. I was really bad at explaining things since I couldn't get the right words out. Thankfully they didn't bombard me with more questions and they continued to stare at the beak-man doctor.

With nothing else to do, I continued massaging my feet as I thought how long would Ezio take to finish his business. Well… all I know that there was no time limit to complete it, fight the Romulus guys, chase the masked man, find him, chase him again on horseback, kill him, get the key, and viola! I finished it about… twenty minutes? I don't really care because my problem isn't how long, it's if he's going to come here or not. If he chose to abandon us here, then we'll go to _Isola Tiberina, _simple as that but I hope that doesn't happen though…

**~:::::~**

Geez, it felt like hours waiting for Ezio and I began thinking for the worst. What if he's not going to come here? Damn, I should have remembered where the fuck the manhole was placed. I would be easier to have shelter and the Assassins' trust if I _just_ remembered where in this game Ubisoft placed the goddamn thing.

* * *

**Sophia's POV:**

Jemz seems to be staring far off, _way far off_ to that building in front of us, I think. I checked my wristwatch for the first time since we've been here. What the-! We've been waiting for three hours straight!

"Jem?" I called to her, getting her attention off that building while tugging on her sleeve.

"Hmm?" was all the reply I got, eyes still glued on the building. Clearly it worked a little bit.

"You know, we've been waiting for the man for three hours," I told her. Tin and She widened their eyes as they heard this. Jem closed her eyes and nodded slowly, but moments later she quickly opened her eyes wide.

"Wait-what? Three hours!?" Jem exclaimed as she got up quickly and quickly unrolled the map the man left us.

"He sure has no guts! If he thinks we're naïve, young _Templar spies_ and must be joking around him, then he's **stupid** enough to think that way and leave us with only a map. He probably didn't know I finished _his_ game so I freaking know _his_ Rome," Jem muttered to herself fuming with anger as she looked at the map. Gosh… I never seen her this fired up… except when another classmate of ours shouted an _f_ word behind her back and returned the favor with the same _f_ word straight in his face, and then they started to exchange _bad_ words to each other.

"Get up! We're going to _Isola Tiberina_," she ordered as she pulled Sheryl of the bench.

"_Isola Tiberina?"_ I asked her.

"Tiber Island, it got its name because it's an island on Tiber River," she replied as she also pulled me up. I wanted to ask about Tiber River but kept quiet as it was for my best. When she's determined to take someone or something down; or even her doing something with her full focus, it was best if we were out of her way.

**~:::::~**

After a _very _long walk and Jem leading the way and mostly grumbling/Sheryl mostly complaining/Tin staying quiet/and me worrying about my little brother on what he's going to eat when I'm gone while walking, we arrived at what she called '_his_ hideout'. Jem knocked three times on the metal door and we waited. Then a beautiful woman with fair skin, violet eyes, and wavy blonde hair peeked out of the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked us.

"Is _Ezio Auditore da Firenze_ inside?" Jem now asked, I noticed the name Etzio Auditore da Firenze** was laced with venom and anger.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was so short. I literally searched the area what I thought where I got out of the Romulus mission (The place mentioned above) and utterly failed. I then concluded the game **_**deleted **_**the manhole (and if I got the place right, then yey!). Anyway, I'm still not applying the critisms (and I don't like rewriting) because I finished this chapter before I read it and I would like to get quickly to the point, which are ramdom, one-shot chapters but still connected by a string somehow. So please review, I would highly appreciate it.  
**

*** - I'm not going to type the translation of Italian common words since you already learned it from the game.**

**** - Sophia was basing the spelling on how Jemelee pronounce his name. **


End file.
